Aveugle et Sourd
by Aigie-san
Summary: Angleterre voit les fées, ce n'est pas nouveau. Elles sont d'ailleurs, avec ses autres compagnons "imaginaires", des amies. Mais jamais encore l'une d'elles n'avait pris la défense de son ennemi de toujours. [FrUk]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Aveugle et Sourd**

Décidément, il ne le comprenait pas. Ce type était une énigme pour lui. Cet homme était un ovni écrasé dans le champ de son existence. Cet être était une plaie béante sur le corps de son calme. Cette chose le rendait dingue au point qu'on aurait pu croire qu'on l'avait amputé sa raison. Que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Par pitié. Ou bien qu'on l'achève dans l'heure. Son esprit était en ébullition alors que son cœur refusait de retrouver un rythme normal. Il avait essayé, vainement, de trouver une raison à ce comportement. Mais, _décidément_ , il ne le comprenait pas. Simplement _pas_.

-Stupide bouffeur de grenouille !

C'est en disant ces mots qu'Angleterre percuta quelqu'un. Le rire _stupide_ , _lui aussi_ , d'Amérique s'éleva.

-Ah ah ah ! Angleterre ! Tu t'es encore battu avec France ! C'était pour quoi, ce coup-ci ?

Rouge pivoine, autant de gêne que de colère, Angleterre poussa brusquement son fils et partit en hurlant de plus belle.

-JE SUIS SÛR QUE CE CRÉTIN SE PAYAIT MA TÊTE !

La nation anglaise partit s'enfermer dans la chambre qui lui était allouée dans cet hôtel dans lequel se déroulaient plusieurs réunions des nations toute la semaine. Angleterre commença à faire les cent pas tout en prononçant des jurons tous plus colorés les uns que les autres. Il fit ensuite la liste de tout ce qu'il détestait chez le français. De tout ce qu'il n'aimait pas dans le pays de celui-ci. De toutes les fois où, grâce au ciel, il avait réussi à botter les fesses à ce pervers. Et de tous les mauvais coups qu'il allait pouvoir lui faire parce que, foi d'Arthur Kirkland, ce bâtard de France allait chèrement payer l'humiliation qu'il venait de lui faire subir.

Il attrapa un livre de magie noire en ricanant. Oh... _ce sort-là_ serait parfait. Un cercle ésotérique, quelques bougies, une ambiance glauque et un costume de sorcier plus tard, Angleterre commença à réciter la formule, grimoire en main. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de clôturer l'incantation et de faire regretter à ce français décérébré d'être venu au monde, un éclair rose pailleté vint frapper son livre et rompit le sortilège avant qu'il ne soit lancé.

-Non mais ça va pas ?! S'insurgea une petite fée rose bombonette, ses cheveux blonds bouclés en pétards. T'essayais de faire quoi, là, au juste ?!

Arthur cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, chercha autour de lui ses autres amis fantastiques puis reporta son attention sur l'intruse.

-On peut savoir qui tu es, _déjà_ ?

-Je m'appelle Ophélie.

-Très bien, Ophélie. On peut maintenant savoir d'où tu viens et la raison de ta venue ? J'étais un chouia occupé, là...

-Et tu leur as demandé d'où ils venaient, aux autres ?! Non ! Donc moi, c'est la même ! Et je suis venue ici pour faire capoter ton rituel !

-En quel honneur ? Demanda l'anglais, irrité.

-Heu... Raison personnelle.

-Eh bien, pour _raison personnelle_ tu vas quitter ma chambre et me laisser faire mes petites affaires, ok ?

-Non !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que, _déjà_ , on ne jette pas une fée dehors. Et parce qu'ensuite j'ai à te parler. Alors est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir et discuter comme deux personnes civilisées ?

Angleterre soupira. Il connaissait bien les fées... Quand elles avaient une idée en tête, pas la peine de lutter ; elles n'en démordraient pas. Il rangea donc son livre et sa cape de serial killer tout droit sorti d'une secte sataniste et s'assit à son bureau tandis qu'Ophélie se posait sur le meuble.

-Je t'écoute, déclara la nation.

-Je veux simplement te poser trois questions auxquelles tu vas répondre sans en rajouter !

-Très bien, très bien ! S'impatienta l'anglais.

-Parfait. Première question : pourquoi en voulais-tu autant à Francis ?

-Pourquoi tu viens me parler de ce-...

-J'AI DIT SANS EN RAJOUTER ! Coupa la fée, hurlant à pleins poumons.

Angleterre se raidit instantanément. Ok. Celle-là n'était pas très patiente et n'aimait visiblement pas qu'on s'éparpille quand elle nous posait une question. Et il avait assez d'expérience pour savoir que les fées n'étaient pas vraiment comme dans les contes et qu'il ne valait mieux pas les mettre en colère.

-Alors mademoiselle n'est pas au courant de la dernière de cet imbécile ? Grinça Arthur. Ce grand malade a essayé de me forcer à accepter une demande en mariage. _SA_ demande en mariage.

-Seconde question : et alors ?

L'anglais fut pris de la subite envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate. Pour quelle raison ? Mais parce que cette fée avait clairement l'air sérieuse en lui demandant ça ! Bien. Sainte Patience était avec lui. Il allait donc lui expliquer, lentement, avec douceur, en quoi un tel acte méritait une vengeance exemplaire.

-Écoute. France et moi... c'est la guerre depuis qu'on se connaît. Du jour où on s'est rencontrés, on a su qu'on ne pourrait jamais s'entendre et depuis on passe notre temps à se moquer l'un de l'autre, s'insulter, se mettre des bâtons dans les roues et... se faire la guerre au sens propre du terme. Ensuite, nous sommes deux hommes. Et enfin on ne _force pas_ quelqu'un à accepter de se marier, encore moins avec une personne que l'on n'aime pas. Ces trois raisons font que cette vaste farce n'était qu'un autre plan pour m'humilier et qui a fonctionné ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de toute ma vie ! Et pourtant je compte ce jour de 1896 où il a essayé de me déshabiller en plein milieu d'un stade Olympique !

Ophélie poussa un bruyant soupir.

-Au risque de te surprendre... On ne demande pas à quelqu'un de lui offrir sa main juste pour se moquer de lui. Personne n'est aussi stupide.

-Il m'a bien donné une excuse bidon : ça serait à cause du canal de Suez ! Et s'il est _assez stupide_ pour penser que j'allais le croire et, pire encore, accepter de l'épouser ; il l'est tout autant, je peux te l'assurer, pour n'avoir agi comme ça que pour me mettre dans l'embarras.

-Et l'idée qu'il puisse être sérieux et avoir vraiment besoin d'une aide comme celle-là ne t'a pas effleuré ? Si vous vous détestez tant que ça ; pourquoi serait-il venu te le demander à _toi_ ? Si c'était humiliant pour toi, ça l'était pour lui aussi ! C'est complètement idiot ! Il aurait pu aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre !

-D'où ma juste hypothèse : il se payait ma tête !

La fée ouvrit de grands yeux emplis de surprise et d'interrogation. Elle s'envola à la hauteur des yeux de l'anglais et fit de grands mouvements -grands pour une fée- devant ceux-ci, paraissant fascinée, comme si elle se trouvait face à une espèce jusqu'alors inconnue.

-Puis-je savoir quel genre d'expérience ridicule tu es en train de mener ? Demanda Arthur, le ton suspicieux.

Ophélie l'ignora, et, avec une intonation en parfait accord avec sa démarche « scientifique », murmura :

-Serais-tu aveugle ?

La nation anglaise tiqua tandis que la fée se reposait sur le bureau.

-Aveugle ? Répéta-t-il, perdu.

-Pour ne pas le voir..., fit la fée d'une petite voix.

-Voir quoi ?

-A quel point il tient à toi...

Angleterre fixa Ophélie comme si elle venait de lui jeter un pot de peinture à la figure. L'air cette fois attristée et un sourire compatissant aux lèvres, elle continua ;

-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il était si souvent avec toi quand vous étiez petits ? Qu'il passait son temps à te montrer les nouveautés de son pays, à te vanter les saveurs de ses plats, à t'exhiber ses richesses ? Il voulait que tu l'estimes.

-Non, tu mens..., tenta l'anglais, totalement éberlué.

-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il t'a coupé les cheveux si courts alors que tu t'étais donné tant de mal à les faire pousser ? Pour que tu sois toi-même, et personne d'autre. Parce que les cheveux longs, ce n'était pas toi. Ce n'était pas la nation qu'il choyait tant.

-C'est faux..., s'entêta-t-il.

-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il s'acharne tant à te chercher querelle ? Parce que tu ne vois que les conflits et les guerres qui vous ont opposés et que tu ne le reconnais que par eux. Mais peut-être que lui voit autre chose... comme les ententes, les pactes, les alliances...

-C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Finit-il par imploser. Est-ce que tu t'entends parler ?! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as dérangé pour déblatérer des inepties pareilles !

Alors, la fée s'assombrit, la colère grondante.

-Des inepties, dis-tu ?

-Parfaitement !

-Alors tu es vraiment aveugle.

-Est-ce que tu peux arrêter avec ça ?! C'est insupportable !

-D'accord, je vais arrêter ! Mais avant ça, troisième question !

-Ah non, c'est fini, je ne veux plus jouer ! J'en ai marre de-...

-QUAND AS-TU VU FRANCIS PLEURER EXACTEMENT ?!

La question fit l'effet à Angleterre d'une seau d'eau glacée renversé sur sa tête.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu pl-...

Il se tut. Si. Il l'avait déjà vu pleurer et, qu'on lui pardonne, il aurait préféré ne jamais s'en rappeler.

FLASH BACK

Arthur gémissait de douleur. Des barbelés lui déchiraient la jambe droite, rentrés dans le membre si profondément qu'ils disparaissaient parfois dans la chair ensanglantée. Enlisé dans la boue au fond d'un trou laissé par l'explosion d'un obus, il attendait depuis des heures que les brancardiers viennent le chercher. Autour de lui, l'assaut avait cessé depuis un moment ; plus un bruit ne lui parvenait sinon un léger brouhaha s'élevant des tranchées. 1er Juillet 1916, la première offensive conjointe franco-anglaise. Ç'aurait dû être un triomphe : c'était une catastrophe. Une catastrophe. Une catastrophe...

-Arghh..., s'étrangla Angleterre en tentant de parler. A... l'aide... brancar-... rkff... kff... brancardiers...

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Des larmes commencèrent à se déverser de ses yeux. « Non, pas comme ça. Pas comme ça. Pas ici. » Se répétait-il mentalement. «Quelqu'un. Quelqu'un. Que quelqu'un vienne. » Un violent spasme le secoua et lui arracha un cri de souffrance. S'en suivit une douloureuse quinte de toux qui le mit à bout de souffle. Une rafale de mitraillette résonna alors dans le silence du no man's land, puis cessa pour reprendre quelques secondes plus tard. Le manège dura plusieurs minutes puis, alors que le silence s'était de nouveau abattu, un appel retentit.

-Arthur ! Aide-moi à savoir où tu es ! Allez ! ARTHUR !

France. C'était France. Sachant sa voix trop faible, Arthur réunit ses forces pour tousser aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Les rafales de mitraillettes reprirent aussitôt. Le silence et le bruit des tirs se succédèrent encore quelques minutes puis une ombre se jeta dans le trou d'obus. Angleterre tourna péniblement sa tête enduite de boue mêlée de sang et put voir France allongé à côté de lui, haletant et les yeux fixés sur le ciel, tenant fermement son fusil à baïonnette contre lui. Le regard azur se tourna alors vers lui et s'écarquilla tandis que son propriétaire lâchait son arme et se redressait.

-Arthur ! Je te pensais plus loin ! J'ai failli te passer à côté ! S'exclama France avant de vérifier que le trou était assez profond et ne laissait rien dépasser de leur corps qui puisse être pris pour cible.

-Comment... kff... argh... kff... t'as su que c'était bien moi qui-... kff... te répondais ? Que j'étais en vie ?

France reporta son attention sur Angleterre et lui sourit faiblement.

-Je ne le savais pas. Je l'espérais. Ah, attends, tiens..., fit France en débouchant une gourde d'eau.

Il passa une main dans la nuque de l'anglais pour lui relever légèrement la tête afin de l'aider à boire.

-Que font les brancardiers ? Demanda Angleterre dès qu'il eut fini de se désaltérer.

France se crispa.

-Ils ne viendront pas. On est trop près des lignes ennemies... et les obus vont bientôt pleuvoir.

Angleterre fixa le français, cherchant en lui une réponse à son désespoir.

-Alors on va mourir ici ?

-Pas avant d'avoir tout tenté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on tente ? Je suis à moitié enterré, et la force d'un seul homme ne permettra jamais de me sortir de là. Comme tu l'as dit, personne ne viendra nous aider et quand bien même tu parviendrais par je ne sais quel miracle à me hisser hors de là, je ne pourrais jamais courir. Si tu t'obstinais à vouloir me soutenir, ou même me porter, tu serais trop lent et on se ferait tirer comme des lapins. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que je survive et encore moins pour qu'on s'en sorte tous les deux, répliqua Arthur, résigné.

France se rapprocha de l'anglais dont la voix s'apparentait désormais à un murmure.

-Barre-toi avant que les obus ne tombent... Barre-toi pendant qu'il en est encore temps...

-C'est hors de question ! S'indigna le français.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu resterais ? C'est stupide ! Tu vas juste gagner le droit de te faire tuer... D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'es venu alors que t'étais même pas sûr que c'était moi ? Tu aurais pu mourir cent fois avant d'atteindre cet endroit...

Angleterre vit alors France se pencher sur lui et rapprocher leurs visages jusqu'à coller leurs fronts. L'anglais sentit des larmes lui tomber dessus et se mêler aux siennes.

-Ne crois pas que ça m'amuse de risquer ma peau comme ça mais même si je n'étais pas sûr... il était _possible_ que ce soit toi. Il était _possible_ que je parvienne jusqu'à toi. Et s'il est certes _possible_ qu'on meure tous les deux ; je préfère de loin cette fin à la culpabilité de t'avoir laissé là sans rien faire. Et je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot.

France hurla alors :

-HILFE ! HELP ! I'VE A WOUNDED PERSON ! HILFE !

-Arrête... Personne ne te-..., commença Angleterre avant d'être brusquement coupé par une voix puissante au fort accent allemand.

-Francis ?! C'est toi ?!

-LUGWIG ? OUI ! C'EST MOI ! IL Y A ARTHUR ! IL EST ENLISÉ ET PRIS DANS DES BARBELÉS ! J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE !

Personne ne lui répondit mais le bruit des tranchées allemandes s'intensifia brusquement. Des ordres incompréhensibles furent beuglés et le calme revint peu à peu.

-J'arrive ! Je viens vous chercher ! Prévint alors Allemagne.

A ces mots, France se redressa complètement pour, dans un regain d'espoir, montrer à l'allemand où il se trouvait. Il vit Allemagne s'avancer vers eux, tout en coupant les barbelés pour leur faciliter la route du retour. Il rejoignit ensuite le français auprès d'Angleterre. Il examina rapidement la jambe blessée de l'anglais et grimaça.

-Je peux couper les fils au plus proche de la jambe pour pouvoir le bouger... mais on ne peut pas les retirer. Pas ici, pas comme ça. Ça serait de la torture, expliqua l'allemand au français avant de jeter un regard inquiet au ciel. Et ça nous ferait perdre un temps précieux.

France et Angleterre se concertèrent du regard. L'anglais déglutit difficilement mais approuva. Francis et Ludwig saisirent alors chacun Arthur par un bras, prirent leurs appuis et tirèrent. Angleterre poussa un hurlement. Aussitôt, France et Allemagne cessèrent et le français se laissa retomber, pleurant sans doute autant, voire plus que l'anglais.

-Arthur..., murmura France.

-Non... non... c'est pas la peine. Laissez-moi.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi !

-J'y arriverai pas...

-Si, si. Allez !

-Non... Par pitié, non...

-Oh, merde, Arthur ! S'exclama le français, la voix étranglée et les larmes ruisselantes. Tu me fais pas ça maintenant ! J'ai aussi peu envie de mourir que de te laisser là ! Mais si tu restes, je reste aussi ! Allez, je t'en prie... Arthur, je t'en prie ! Vis !

Angleterre détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard suppliant de France.

-Bien..., souffla-t-il. Mais peu importe si je crie à m'en arracher la gorge, vous continuez.

Francis acquiesça et se releva. Ludwig et lui reprirent appuis et souffle puis tirèrent de toutes leurs forces. Encore et encore. Sous les hurlements déchirants d'Arthur. Jusqu'à parvenir à le sortir de la boue. Ils passèrent ensuite chacun un des bras de l'anglais autour de leurs épaules et gravirent tant bien que mal la paroi du trou. Ils prirent le chemin des tranchées allemandes, peinant dans la terre molle et collante, et traînant le poids mort d'Angleterre au bord de l'inconscience. Il leur restait la moitié de la distance à parcourir quand les premiers obus tombèrent.

Un instant figé de terreur, France et Allemagne tournèrent ensuite la tête l'un vers l'autre. Le français vit de l'hésitation dans le regard de l'allemand et hurla pour se faire entendre malgré le bombardement.

-JE NE LE LAISSE PAS LA !

Cette phrase sembla convaincre Allemagne qui raffermit sa prise sur le bras de l'anglais et recommença à marcher. Les bruits des explosions les assourdissaient, les assommaient presque. Un obus tombé plus près d'eux que les autres souleva des gerbes de terre qui leurs retombèrent dessus, les aveuglant momentanément et les obligeant à s'arrêter. Des pierres frappèrent casques, visages et corps avec une violence inouïe, manquant de leur faire lâcher prise autant que de les faire tomber. Mais ils tinrent bon et reprirent leur route. Simple coup de chance ou miracle, ils parvinrent jusqu'aux tranchées allemandes où les soldats se terraient, frissonnant et gémissant de peur. Les trois nations se jetèrent dans le boyaux de terre.

France pleurait toujours, serrant contre lui Angleterre dont les yeux vitreux, le regard hagard et la peau à la pâleur bien visible malgré la crasse définissaient parfaitement la souffrance qui figeait son corps. Allemagne les regarda un instant puis balaya la tranchée des yeux. Ses camarades, ceux dont l'esprit était assez clair pour se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer, les fixaient avec effarement. Ludwig entendit alors France gémir. Il reporta son attention sur les deux nations.

-Ne meurs pas. Ne meurs pas. Ne meurs pas, répétait le français alors que l'anglais peinait visiblement à rester conscient. Ne meurs pas. Ne meurs pas. Ne meurs pas. Au nom de Dieu, ne meurs pas...

-Dieu..., murmura Arthur. Dieu... n'existe pas.

La gorge d'Allemagne se serra : venant de l'anglais, l'une des nations les plus croyantes, une telle affirmation était... Les pleurs de France redoublèrent et les sanglots se mirent à le secouer violemment : Angleterre venait de fermer les yeux.

[... ... ...]

22 Mai 1941. Le dernier raid, le 21, avait touché Birmingham, mais Angleterre errait dans les rues de Londres. 7 Septembre : bombardement de la capitale. 11 Septembre : le palais de Buckingham était touché. Le 10 Octobre, c'était au tour de la cathédrale Saint Paul. Les 14 et 15 Novembre : bombardement de Coventry. La Chambre des communes avait été touchée le 8 Décembre. De grandes attaques sur Manchester les 22, 23 et 24 Décembre. Des bombes incendiaires lâchées sur les Londres le 29 Décembre. Le 13 Mars : bombardement de Clydeside. Puis cinq nuits consécutives de bombardement sur Plymouth du 21 au 25 Avril. Une semaine de raid sur Liverpool du 1er au 7 Mai. Et enfin un important raid sur la capitale le 10 Mai. Non. Non. Dieu n'existait pas. Il le savait depuis ce jour de 1916 : désormais, rien n'aurait su le faire changer d'avis. Dieu n'existait pas, ou alors il était le pire des connards.

On commençait tout juste à compter les morts et les blessés, et on n'en voyait pas le bout. « Rendez-moi mes villes ! Rendez-moi ma capitale ! Rendez-moi ma culture ! » Hurlait intérieurement l'anglais en arpentant péniblement les rues jonchées de débris, de blessés, de cadavres, bordées de carcasses de bâtiments. Ce n'était plus une ville, c'était une ruine. Ce n'était plus une capitale, c'était un gigantesque cercueil. Ce n'était plus Londres, c'était son squelette. Ce n'était... Une main se posa sur l'épaule de la nation anglaise, la faisant sursauter. La main se retira et Arthur se retourna. France se trouvait là. La respiration de l'anglais se bloqua et ses pensées convergèrent toutes vers les yeux rougies du français.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'enquit Arthur.

-Je suis venu voir comment tu allais.

-Je vais bien.

-Ne me mens pas.

-Je vais bien.

-S'il te plaît.

-Je vais bien.

-Tu ne vas pas bien.

-Non, je ne vais pas bien.

France attira Angleterre contre lui et le serra dans ses bras.

-Je t'interdis de pleurer pour moi ! Ne recommence pas comme ce jour-là ! Ne le fais pas ! Cria Arthur contre le torse du français.

Francis ne lui répondit pas : les larmes ruisselaient déjà.

-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu fais ça, France ?! Comment tu sais quand il faut que tu sois là ?! Comment tu fais pour savoir quoi dire ?! Comme ce 1er Juillet ?! Comment tu as su ?! Et même maintenant, comment tu-...

-Calme-toi. Calme-toi, Arthur.

-Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme ?! Toi aussi tu as subi des bombardements ! Toi aussi tu as souffert des tranchées ! Et tu as été fait prisonnier parce que tu m'as sauvé ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'occupes de moi comme ça ?! Pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme tous les autres et que tu ne te préoccupes pas que de tes propres problèmes ?!

-Parce que tu as besoin de moi.

-Mais toi tu n'as pas besoin de moi ! Alors tu n'as aucun intérêt à prendre soin de moi !

-Tu devrais arrêter de penser que je ne peux que te détester.

France mit ses mains de chaque côté de la tête d'Angleterre et lui embrassa le front.

-J'ai mal au cœur..., chuchota la nation anglaise.

-Moi aussi, Arthur, moi aussi...

FIN DU FLASH BACK

-Merde... Merde, merde, merde, merde... MERDE ! Hurla Angleterre en se levant brutalement. NON ! MERDE ! C'EST PAS VRAI ! Répéta-t-il en se mettant à tourner en rond. MAIS POURQUOI J'AI RIEN VU ?!

-Parce que tu refusais de le voir. Tu étais aveugle..., répondit doucement Ophélie.

-MAIS POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI TOUT ÇA ?!

-Serais-tu sourd, aussi ?

La nation anglaise cessa tout mouvement pour interroger la fée du regard. Cependant, Ophélie ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la question muette car Arthur écarquilla presque aussitôt les yeux en comprenant lui-même de quoi il en retournait. Il fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre et fit tomber une bougie qui roula sous son pied et le fit chuter. Allongé sur le sol, au milieu de son cercle magique, Angleterre fixait le plafond sans vraiment le voir. _Décidément_ , il aurait préféré ne _jamais_ comprendre ce français. Quelqu'un entra alors dans la chambre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que..., commença une voix féminine. Monsieur Angleterre ?

Angleterre tourna la tête vers l'intruse. Il s'agissait de Monaco.

-J'ai mal au cœur..., lui avoua-t-il.

-Avez-vous raté un sort quelconque ? Est-ce cela qui vous a mis dans cet état ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme en voyant le décor.

-Un sort... Je suppose que ce doit être ça, un coup du sort. Quel sort étrange. Et dire que je ne l'ai même pas vu venir...

-Oh mon Dieu..., fit Monaco, à l'entente de tels propos. Je vais chercher quelqu'un tout de suite ! Je-...

-JE NE VEUX VOIR QUE FRANCE ! S'emporta Arthur, faisant sursauter Monaco qui commençait à prendre peur : elle n'avait jamais l'anglais dans un tel état. EST-CE QUE TU EST SOURDE ?! JE VEUX VOIR TON FRÈRE ! Hurla-t-il avec rage avant de se calmer aussi promptement qu'il s'était énervé.

Angleterre se recroquevilla en position fœtale.

-Je me sens si mal...

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Monaco pour bondir à la recherche de son frère, l'appelant aussi fort qu'elle était paniquée.

[... ... ...]

France entra en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il s'agenouilla près d'Angleterre et avança une main hésitante vers le visage de celui-ci, mais il se figea quand la voix de la nation anglaise retentit ; glaciale.

-Ne me touche pas.

-Comme tu veux, fit l'autre nation, mortifiée, en abaissant sa main.

-C'est de _ta_ faute, déclara l'anglais.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne t'excuse pas ! Tu vois ? C'est à cause de ça ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que je te reproche !

-Eh bien... Ce n'est pas ton état ?

-Non !

-Je... Je ne comprends pas...

-Moi non plus, je ne comprenais pas ! Mais j'essayais ! Et toi, tu ne m'as jamais rien expliqué ! C'est ça le problème ! Tu ne dis jamais pourquoi !

-Pourquoi « quoi » ?

-Pourquoi tu n'es comme ça... que quand je vais mal !

-Parce que tu l'accepterais pas dans une autre situation..., répondit tristement le français.

-Même ! Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Tu ne devrais pas l'être ! On se déteste !

-Non, Arthur... _Tu_ me détestes, rétorqua France, avec amertume.

Angleterre se redressa et se retourna brusquement pour saisir l'autre nation par le col.

-POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI TU DIS ÇA ?! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST CENSÉ VOULOIR DIRE ?! POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL, POUR UNE FOIS DIS LES CHOSES COMME ELLES SONT !

-Je t'aime.

En une fraction de seconde, la rage fit place au désarroi et l'anglais relâcha quelque peu le col du français.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

-Aurais-tu seulement voulu l'entendre ?

-Ah... La surdité, encore... Ça me pourchasse, aujourd'hui.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Oh, rien. Une fée venue faire foirer un sortilège m'a gentiment expliqué que j'étais aveugle et sourd.

-Une fée ? Mais... Ah, oui, j'oubliais que tu pouvais les voir... Une seconde... Quel sortilège ? Celui dont Monaco m'a parlé ?

-Non. Enfin si. Mais non. Elle te parlais bien de lui mais moi je ne lui parlais pas de ça.

-Donc ce n'est pas le sort qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

-Mais non ! C'est la fée et toi ! Le sort c'est autre chose. J'étais en colère : je voulais ma revanche, je... On s'est éloignés du sujet !

-Effectivement. En quoi ça t'intéressait ?

-De ?

-Mes sentiments. Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour eux ?

-La faute à cette fée qui voulait absolument que je m'en rende compte !

-Une fée... est venue te colporter des sentiments que je m'évertue à cacher depuis plusieurs centaines d'années ? Questionna le français, septique.

-Heu... C'est plus ou moins ça.

-Et c'est _ça_ qui te fait enrager à ce point ?

-Je... Je gère très mal les situations de crise ! D'habitude je règle tout par magie ! Tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir !

-Je suis enchanté d'apprendre que ce que je ressens à ton égard te mette ainsi en colère... Tu me hais tant que ça ?

La rage fit son retour. L'anglais se leva et se prit la tête entre les mains en hurlant :

-MAIS TU NE COMPRENDS VRAIMENT RIEN ! TU PRÉTENDS M'AIMER MAIS TU N'ARRIVES MÊME PAS A ME COMPRENDRE !

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais, il y a une quinzaine d'années ! Se défendit France en se levant à son tour.

-NE ME PARLE PAS DE ÇA ! NE M'EN PARLE PAS ! NON, NON, NON ! NE T'EN SERS PAS COMME D'UNE ARME ! C'EST INJUSTE ! MOI JE NE ME SERS PAS DE TES FAIBLESSES !

-PARCE QUE TU N'AS JAMAIS ÉTÉ LA POUR LES VOIR ! Explosa à son tour Francis.

Arthur devint blanc comme un linge. Francis s'était déjà moqué de lui, l'avait rabaissé, insulté, et tant d'autres... mais jamais il ne lui avait fait de reproches. Et jamais lui-même ne s'était ainsi senti en tort. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et fondit en larmes. Aussitôt, France regretta ses paroles et, oubliant l'ordre prononcé plus tôt, enlaça la nation anglaise. Il n'osa pas dire un mot jusqu'au moment où l'anglais eu cessé de pleurer et où il voulut en profiter pour s'excuser de ses paroles mais Arthur l'empêcha de parler en scellant leurs lèvres.

Alors, Francis ne chercha par à comprendre le « pourquoi » et répondit au baiser en pensant que ce serait sans doute le seul que l'anglais lui donnerait jamais. Mais des mains entreprirent bientôt de déboutonner sa chemise et la nation française se dit que, peut-être, ce ne serait pas le dernier auquel il aurait droit.

[... ... ...]

Un éclair rose attira l'attention de Norvège. Il observa une fée s'écrouler sur la table autour de laquelle étaient réunies plusieurs nations telles que Monaco -que Finlande tentait tant bien que mal de calmer depuis plusieurs heures-, Amérique qui discutait -plus ou moins calmement- avec Danemark, Canada -qu'il semblait être le seul à avoir remarqué- et Islande qui, tout comme Suède, était dans son coin et ne disait rien.

Il attrapa la fée par les ailes et la porta à hauteur de ses yeux. Il soupira.

-Les gars, appela-t-il attirant l'attention de tout le monde tant il était étrange de l'entendre parler. J'ai trouvé le fauteur de troubles.

Danemark s'approcha de Norvège et posa ses mains sur les épaules de celui-ci.

-Je suppose que c'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas voir...

Un regard assassin lui répondit.

-C'est une fée.

-Je m'appelle Ophélie !

-Elle s'appelle Ophélie.

-Et je viens de réussir l'impossible !

-Et elle vient de réussit l'impossible.

-J'ai mis Francis et Arthur en couple !

-Elle a-... QUOI ?!

Danemark fit un bond en arrière. Norvège ne criait _jamais_.

-Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de Norvège ? Fit-il tremblant.

-Mais quoi « quoi » ? Demanda Amérique.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ?! S'égosilla Monaco, faisant voler en éclats tous les efforts de Finlande.

-Excusez-moi, mais..., tenta Canada.

-Si ce n'est pas Norvège, qui ça peut bien être ? S'interrogea Suède, pensif.

-Il y a tellement de bruit..., grommela Islande.

-S'il vous plaît..., essaya de nouveau le canadien.

-Heu, Norvège... ça va ? S'inquiéta Finlande. Tu es tout pâle...

-HÉ ! Les interpella tous Angleterre, venant d'arriver. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Même question pour moi, ajouta France.

Le regard de Norvège valsa quelques secondes entre la fée et les mains liées aux doigts entrecroisés des deux nations nouvellement arrivées, puis il se leva _calmement_ , leur offrit un sourire _pas du tout_ crispé, et quitta la pièce non sans avoir déposé - _absolument pas_ jeté- Ophélie dans la main libre d'Angleterre. Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers le « cadeau » de Norvège et sourit diaboliquement.

-Tiens, tiens... Ophélie...

La fée déglutit difficilement et agita doucement sa petite baguette avant de disparaître dans un « pouf » pailleté. Monaco tomba alors dans les pommes.

-Ah ah ah ! J'ai rien compris ! S'exclama Amérique.

Ne résistant pas à l'envie de traumatiser son adorable fils -ce sale traître d'indépendantiste-, Arthur leva la main qu'il avait de liée à celle de Francis à hauteur de vue. Comprenant l'idée de son amant, France décida d'un rajouter.

-Je suppose que tu peux m'appeler « maman », maintenant.

Amérique poussa un gémissement et rejoignit Monaco. Canada profita alors du silence pour se faire entendre.

-Mais pour moi c'est France mon père... Du coup, Angleterre, c'est toi que je dois considérer comme ma mère ?

L'anglais observa le canadien pour voir s'il se fichait de lui ou non, mais, _visiblement_ , ce n'était pas le cas. Il claqua avec agacement de la langue et s'adressa à Francis.

-Toi et tes idées à la con, hein !

[... ... ...]

France regardait l'horizon pensivement, le menton dans une paume et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Angleterre vint s'accouder au balcon, près de lui. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser puis revint à sa position initiale.

-Tu es bien souriant, ce matin. A quoi penses-tu ?

-Je remercie mentalement cette Ophélie.

-Tu crois aux fées, maintenant ?

-A elle, je veux bien.

-Ah...

Le sourire de France s'élargit.

-Iggy...

-Quoi que ce soit, c'est non, Francis.

-Iggy chéri...

-Non.

-Je t'aime beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup...

-Oui, oui. Moi aussi je t'aime mais-... Repose-moi sur-le-champ !

La nation française ne fit que sourire davantage devant cet élan de rébellion et emmena l'anglais dans la chambre pour le déposer sur le lit.

-J'ai dit « beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup » et j'ai très, très, très envie d'en profiter.

-You... Fucking pervert !

-I love you sooo much..., susurra Francis faisant soupirer Arthur.

-Me too... me too... Mais si tu pouvais ôter tes mains de mon pantalon... !

-Pourquoi ? Tu es _tellement_ mieux sans...

-Non ! Je suis très bien dedans ! Tout le monde n'a pas cette fâcheuse manie de se balader nu !

-De un : on ne va pas se balader... Et de deux : ose dire celui qui se rince l'œil chaque fois.

-Je ne me-... Ok, un peu. Bon, tu as gagné aujourd'hui mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça la prochaine fois !

-Tu es a-do-ra-ble, gloussa Francis.

-Oh... la ferme..., ordonna Arthur, le rouge aux joues, avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre nation.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : J'ai axé l'histoire sur les tranchées parce que je travaille dessus actuellement au lycée et sur le London Blitz parce que... parce les boules, quoi. Mettez-vous un peu dans la peau d'Arthur à ce moment... Bref. J'espère que vous aurez aimé.**


End file.
